


На деревню к бабушке...

by maho_boogie



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Поездка в деревню к родственникам. Ромашки. Персики.





	На деревню к бабушке...

Как же здесь хорошо...

Это место гостеприимно впустило их и укрыло от посторонних глаз. Скрыло кустистыми ветвями от шума. Хотя какой шум в деревне? 

Перед глазами простирался зеленый луг, на котором ветер волнами качал траву. Полевые цветы своими неяркими головками покачивались в такт этому зеленому морю. За спиной шелестела листва, а над головой ослепляло своей голубизной чистое небо. Небольшое пушистое облако лениво плелось где-то ближе к горизонту, то открывая, то закрывая собой солнце.

Три дня назад Риса загорелась идеей посетить дом своей бабушки, где когда-то вырос отец. Отани не был против. В конце концов, каникулы для того и даны, чтобы куда-то ехать, где-то развлекаться. А если с ней, то он хоть пешком до этой деревни дойдет. Кстати, пешком идти и пришлось: автобусная остановка располагалась около подножья холмов, и дальнейшая дорога представляла собой узкую тропинку без асфальта и бензоколонок на обочинах. Ох, сколько же нового они узнали друг о друге, когда шли по ней! Но всякий гнев и раздражение испарились, как только перед глазами Коидзуми и Отани предстала маленькая деревня, надежно спрятанная от цивилизации. Не поймите превратно — телефон и горяча вода там имелись, но, например, про телевизор или интернет говорить не приходилось.

Пару дней он старался не ударить в грязь лицом перед бабушкой Рисы, но когда понял, что старушка настолько же взбалмошная, как и ее молодая родственница, то быстренько схватил девушку под руку и ретировался до ближайшего луга.

Отани сидел, откинув голову назад и облокотившись на локти, чтобы не свалиться.

Теплый ветер трепал волосы и обдувал лицо. Он улыбнулся и опустил глаза на Рису.

Девушка лежала на спине, повернув голову в сторону от него. Две рыжие косички разметались в разные стороны, делая ее похожей на маленькую девочку. Она спала. Подушкой ей служила толстая книга то ли по шитью, то ли по рукоделию. Сколько Коидзуми не пыталась ему втолковать различие между этими двумя понятиями, Отани так и не понял, в чем же различия, предпочитая называть все это «ее ерундистикой». За что и получал. Не больно, но ощутимо.

Парень рассматривал лицо спящей девушки и начинал понимать Кохори. Да, она действительно была чертовски миленькой, когда спала. Хотя ей он вряд ли в этом сознается, даже под угрозой насильственной и жестокой смерти.

Он осторожно убрал с ее лба выбившиеся прядки и, неожиданно даже для самого себя, прижался носом к ее макушке. Мягкие волосы пахли ромашками. Если бы ему сейчас было не лень подняться и собрать букет цветов, он бы пах именно так. Немного горьковатый аромат, переплетенный с запахом пыльцы и белых лепестков этого красивого, но сильного цветка. Такого же, как и сама Риса. Ведь сколько бы девушка не натерпелась от него и боли, и издевательств, она всегда оставалась рядом. Несмотря ни на что. Всегда поднимала голову, как ромашка после сильной грозы.

Еще ее волосы пахли росой и утреней свежестью. Он будто снова впервые вышел из маленького домика рядом с огородом и вдохнул полной грудью влажный воздух.

Но больше всего Отани удивило то, что волосы Рисы пахли персиками. Сочными персиками, ровными дольками, разложенными на тарелке. Рот тут же наполнился слюной, и ему вспомнился сладкий, водянистый вкус этих фруктов.

Нет, в ней определенно полно сюрпризов.

Коидзуми пахла именно тем, что он так любит в своей жизни. И как он раньше этого не замечал?

Он потерся носом о ее макушку и еще раз вдохнул переплетение ароматов.

Теплые, нежные, сладкие...

Отани закрыл глаза и позволил им унести себя куда-то под облака. Парень так увлекся своим занятием, что даже не заметил, как дрогнули веки Рисы, и она проснулась. Девушка почувствовала, как ей о макушку кто-то трется, и только потом увидела чье-то плечо. При более подробном изучении было выяснено, что на плечо надета футболка Отани. Значит, по разумному заключению, в самой футболке находится тот же самый Отани. Она медленно скосила глаза и увидела и самого парня, который...

Который зарылся носом в ее волосы?!

Нет, такого определенно быть не может. Чтобы пигмей, да еще и вел себя так романтично? Да не смешите мои тапочки – они и так в реанимации! Коидзуми осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть редкую птицу, протянула к нему ладонь и коснулась кончиками пальцев щеки. Парень вздрогнул и повернулся к ней.

— О... тани... – После сна голос был еще осипшим. — Что ты... делаешь?

Парень замер и вытаращил глаза на девушку. В данный момент он больше всего напоминал нашкодившего кота, которого строгая хозяйка поймала на месте преступления. Его щеки мигом покраснели, но он не мог и пальцем шевельнуть.

Молчание затягивалось.

— Ты меня... нюхаешь? — спросила она.

Отани гулко сглотнул.

— Еще чего! Нашла идиота! Да кто тебя нюхать будет, балбесина. — Он развернулся, скрестил руки на груди и стал старательно всматриваться куда-то вдаль, пытаясь скрыть румянец на щеках.

Девушка села и заправила за уши выбившиеся прядки. Она несколько раз тянула к нему руку, чтобы взять за плечо, но убирала ее в последний момент. Она несколько раз открывала рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но закрывала его, так и не решившись. Она осознала, что он действительно прижимался носом к ее волосам и, судя по блаженной улыбке, делал это с огромным удовольствием. Любви стало тесно в сердце, и она слезами выступила на глазах.

— Отани! — крикнула Риса и обняла его за шею.

Не ожидая такого наглого покушения, парень не удержался и свалился на траву вместе с девушкой. Предательский румянец все еще играл всеми оттенками розового у него на щеках, поэтому Отани попытался побыстрее вывернуться из ее объятий и ускользнуть куда-нибудь в самый темный угол вселенной. Это ее обязанность — говорить всякие нежные дурости. Это ее работа — творить романтику за них двоих. Он — парень, черт возьми! И не собирается транжирить время на какие-то сопливые нежности. Ей нравится, вот пусть и занимается всякой ерундой...

Она его поцеловала. Так нежно и легко, едва касаясь губами его губ. Не прошло и секунды, как она снова смотрела на него озорными карими глазами.

— Дурак ты мелкий, — улыбнулась она.


End file.
